Zombies
by missAmberly
Summary: The Zombie Apocalypse is no place for romance. Can five strangers struggling with their pasts come together to survive long enough to safety? Or will the group collapse inward under the weight of its own pressure?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** Thank you to fangirlwithak for the beta! This fic is a Zombie!AU. I thought it was time. Established 1x5, Eventual 2x3. Some of the characterizations DO start off as OOC. I promise there are reasons.

**Warnings**: Semi-Graphic Violence. See individual chapters for warnings. **Eventual Character Death. **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

Quatre sat down at the base of the tree and sighed. Taking his gun out of its holster, he sat it on his pack, pulling out a chocolate bar. His nose wrinkled in disgust. He needed supplies, and soon. The woods around him were still thick, and the feeling of being watched was settled firmly between his shoulder blades. If he was lucky, there would be a place to resupply soon. If not...Quatre didn't want to think about it. Hearing voices, he froze, candy wrapper glinting in what little sun there was.

Above him, Duo caught the scent and grinned. Chocolate. The blond had chocolate. Duo licked his lips. He hadn't had chocolate since before the woods, before the zombies and the nights in trees, hoping he wouldn't be found. Duo tilted his head, watching as Quatre paused, then pounced, hurling himself out of the tree and on to the blond, ravenous. They grappled, Quatre reaching for his gun and shouting as he struggled against whatever had him, trying to make it out.

It came in bursts: dark, wild hair, tangled and matted. Large, blue eyes, mouth opened in a snarl. It didn't look dead. Quatre's hands closed tighter on the chocolate bar, and Duo lunged, biting his shoulder and yanking at the candy.

The feeling of teeth in his shoulder made him freeze. Rigid and white, Quatre began to scream, even as a hand clapped over his mouth. He looked up in to a pair of unfamiliar green eyes.

"Shhh. You'll draw them to us. You're okay. He's not a zombie. Duo just wanted the chocolate," Trowa pulled his hand back, watching Duo with mixture of amusement and affection. Sitting in the tree, hair tumbling loose over his shoulders, Duo was eating the chocolate happily, licking his fingers clean, then trilling a greeting to Trowa. Wufei and Heero stared, then covered their mouths with their hands, hiding their grins. Quatre whirled, cheeks going white to red as he growled. Stalking towards Trowa, he snarled slightly.

"Why didn't he just ask?" Quatre fumed, glaring at the newcomers. They had all managed to sneak up on him. How was he going to stay alive if he could be ambushed by a wild man and a group of three, noisy men. Trowa shrugged, grinning back at Duo as he dropped from the tree, face still bearing traces of the chocolate bar. Giving Trowa a smug look, Duo wiped his face with what was left of his sleeve.

"He doesn't really talk a lot." Trowa knew Duo. He'd seen him before, had brought him food, and they shared the wary, tentative friendship of the hunted.

"Does he know how?" Quatre demanded, still glaring. His voice was caustic, hands balled at his side. Behind him, Duo rolled his eyes, then crept silently towards the blond's bag. Heero watched, elbowing Wufei in the side.

"Sure. He talks like a motherfucker, when he wants," Trowa was still grinning. Duo was busy eating the rest of Quatre's chocolate.

"He's going to make himself sick," Heero noted, finally, and Quatre paused mid retort. He turned and lunged, yanking the pack away from Duo and glaring at him. Through a mouth full of chocolate, Duo growled, then paused, body tensing. He cocked his head to one side. Wufei tense as well, hand going to his gun.

"Do you—" he started.

"Yes," Quatre's teeth were clenched. He didn't want company. He wanted to fight alone. He reached for his own gun. Duo tugged briefly at Trowa, then jumped, catching the lowest branch of the tree and hauling himself up. Heero watched, then frowned.

"Isn't he going to help?"

"With what? He's not armed," Trowa hefted his machete, and the group tensed, ready and waiting as Duo climbed higher in the to tree. He hid his face against the bark, swallowing against the pit of loss in his stomach.

From the ground, Heero watched him grimly. Unarmed, the trees were the only reason the boy could be alive. Heero wondered how many groups Duo had seen torn apart, then looked at Trowa. There was a familiarity between them that gnawed at Heero's consciousness. He felt he should recognize it.

Trowa's eyes flickered up, then set with grim determination on the target as they filtered their way out trees. There were only 30. A small group. The four men drew tighter, then surged out. Quatre fought fiercely, abandoning his gun in close quarters and drawing a machete of his own. Behind him, Wufei and Heero aimed and fired, keeping their bullets clear of their friends and taking down the ones on the sides.

Beheading what he could reach from his place at the base of the tree, Trowa felt his knees go week. The machete was heavy in his hand, and he could feel his grip slipping even as he went down, the rotting grey figures bearing down on him. He licked his lips and shut his eyes, waiting for the sting of teeth in his flesh.

It never came. Trowa heard the sound of a body hitting the ground, felt the air brush by his face, and then nothing. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring in to the dirty length of Duo's hair. Duo stood over him, wielding the machete with a practiced ease that made Trowa pale. He watched until the zombies were gone, until all five of them were panting and wiping sweat from their brow, heads strewn across the forest ground. Duo growled, stabbing the blade in to the ground next to Trowa's legs, eyes electric with anger.

And then he was gone, in the trees, climbing and jumping among the branches. He was heading for the road. Trowa panted and watched as Duo stopped. Swallowing, Trowa stood. The message was clear: Duo was waiting.

"Did you know he could do that?" Wufei demanded, watching as Trowa cleaned his blade. The Russian shook his head. He'd never seen Duo fight before.

"He usually just runs. Or climbs higher," Trowa trailed off and shook his head again, then turned to Quatre. The blond was frowning, still, expression set.

"I'm Trowa. This is Heero, and Wufei," he pointed them out in turn. "You can come with us."

"I travel alone," Quatre shouldered his bag, hanging his machete at his hip, sticking his chin up. Wufei laughed, giving him a look, expression full of scorn.

"Yes. Alone and hungry," the Chinese man rolled his eyes, shrugging off Heero's hand on his arm. "We all stand a better chance of surviving together."

"Wufei," Heero spoke in a low voice, face pale. Wufei clenched his jaw, then turned. He knelt next to his lover, pushing up his shirt to inspect the wound on his side, ignoring the others with firm determination.

"We could all help each other," Trowa's eyes were on Duo's stiff back. Quatre eyed all of them.

"My name is Quatre," he was abrupt and cold as he moved, following after Duo. Trowa waited with Wufei and Heero, then trudged on. Above them, Duo moved like a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Thank you to fangirlwithak for the beta! This fic is a Zombie!AU. I thought it was time. Established 1x5, Eventual 2x3. Some of the characterizations DO start off as OOC. I promise there are reasons. I guess this is also the part where I should let y'all know my goal is to take a cliche idea and make it friggen' awesome. Let me know how I'm doing, yo

**Warnings**: Semi-Graphic Violence. See individual chapters for warnings. **Eventual Character Death.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

They found fresh water at night fall. Trowa managed to coax Duo down from the trees. Everyone else had already bathed, courtesy of Trowa. The farmhouse was where Wufei and Heero had found him, where his sister had died. Quatre prowled the trees, guarding the perimeter of their camp while Wufei slept. Already Trowa felt safer, even though he knew they would have to sleep in the trees.

"Come on, kid. You'll feel better after a bath," he wheedled. Duo reminded him of his sister. His sister was dead. He'd cut her head off himself, watching the last twitch of her fingers through misted eyes. Her body was still in the farmhouse. It had been well stocked, the former occupants shot between the eyes.

At night, Trowa would wet the lip of whatever liquor bottle he could find with his tongue and drank to keep warm, sleeping in the attic at night. He'd spent the first day removing the staircase. The second floor was inaccessible, and the windows, all but one, were nailed shut. He slept better than the dead, face buried in his knees, hands gripping the empty bottle. And then Heero and Wufei had shown up.

His train of thought was interrupted when Duo fell on him, knocking him to the ground. Trowa cursed as Duo laughed and stood, grinning down at him. Heero's lips twitched across the fire. He shook his head, leaning against Wufei.

"I may have something you can wear," Quatre was back in the circle of the fire, bending over his pack. "Those clothes are pretty tattered."

"Thanks," it was the first word the others had heard Duo speak. Duo's voice was low, gritty, and he stripped as he moved through the woods. Snorting, Quatre rooted through his pack, shoving the clothing at Trowa. Wufei nodded towards his own gear.

"There is a brush. He may want to cut it," he kept his voice low, watching as Trowa's cheeks pinked.

"What? I'm not—"

"He's going to need help with his hair," Heero cut him off, matter of fact, and Trowa stared. "And you can't let him go alone."

"It was your idea," Quatre's grin was viscous as he held out the remaining toiletries. Trowa growled a little, grabbing them and stalking towards the water.

Duo was swimming happily, hair spread out in the water. Trowa swallowed. Setting down the clothing and brush, he approached the edge, not wanting to startle Duo. Holding the bottles, he stretched out his hand.

"Thanks. For earlier. Quatre gave me the rest of the soap," Trowa looked anywhere but Duo. He felt the sudden, missing weight of the bottles, them smelled the faint sent of shampoo.

"Will you wash my hair?" Duo's back was to him, missing the leaves and twigs Trowa was used to. His shoulders were tan and muscular, dotted with freckles. Nodding, Trowa swallowed. He was getting used to the sensation.

"Sure," Trowa bit his lip, then grit his teeth. He'd already washed, but duo was looking over his shoulder, expression smug, eyes twinkling. Stripping, Trowa waded in to the water, forehead creased, cheeks pinked and hot.

"I did save your life," Duo teased, looking straight ahead as Trowa poured shampoo in to his hand. Trowa froze, gaping. There was nothing he had least expected to hear more. He began working the shampoo through Duo's hair, fingers rough. It wasn't a joke. Not to him.

Trowa didn't realize he was shaking until Duo ducked under the water for the second time, rinsing the conditioner from his hair. Duo's hands were on Trowa's shoulders, and he met his eyes finally, then flinched. Duo let his hands drop, looking away.

"Sorry," It was already more than he'd said in a long time. Trowa stared, then shrugged his apology off, leading out out of the water and handing him the brush. The Russian dressed in silence, Duo watching him from under his long curtain of hair, then walked back to the fire.

Duo brushed his hair carefully, sitting on a flat rock at the edge of the water. It was less tangled, after the conditioner, and he was able to braid it after, tying it off with a band from the brush. The jeans were snug, and Duo tucked them in to his spare boots with a look of distaste. No room for his knives. The shirt fit better, long sleeved and black. It was warm. He joined the others by the fire and carefully avoided Trowa's eyes. He studied Heero instead.

The Japanese man met his gaze and smiled. Duo felt his own lips curving in response. Quatre settled down next to him, and Wufei passed out the bowls of soup. The fire was warm and more light than Duo could remember having in a long time. He ate hungrily, conscious of eyes on him.

"You're not bad with a blade," Quatre jabbed his spoon at him, eyes blue and calculating. Beside him, the blond felt Trowa stiffen. Duo shrugged. He'd said enough for the day, and his mouth was busy with soup. Heero watched, then set his bowl down.

"You've been out here since it started?" he asked. Duo held his bowl out for seconds, nodding. Filling the bowl from his spot next to the fire, Wufei watched the braided boy warily, eyes slitted with suspicion.

"You don't usually help," Wufei's voice cut through the air razor sharp. Duo dropped his bowl, the contents half-finished and splashing on the ground. Heero snapped at his lover, and Duo grabbed the tree, disappearing upwards, scrambling away from the combination of accusation and reassurance in those dark blue eyes. The others watched Wufei with surprise. Calmly, he leaned over, collecting Duo's bowl and stacking it with his own.

"How do you know that?" it came out as a hiss, Trowa's body tensed. Even injured, Heero out weighed him, muscles moving under his skin even as he reached out to stack his bowl with Wufei's. Trowa wasn't sure he cared. Duo's face had been white, drained and guilty when he jumped in to the tree.

"You said it yourself. He's not armed," Heero sighed, looking up in to the trees. He wanted to draw the boy out. Wufei had sent him back in to the trees. Quatre cleared his throat, then stood, taking the dishes from Wufei and turning away from them.

"I'll do the dishes," he left, glancing up as he did and catching the gleam of Duo's eyes. The blond frowned. Quatre traveled alone, but he didn't leave others to die. His eyes met Wufei's over the fire and he could see his own suspicions reflected. Turning, he left the circle of the fire. They would watch. Wufei inclined his head, then stood up.

"Come on, Heero. Let's get some sleep," Wufei spoke gently to his lover, helping him in to the tree and climbing along behind him. Heero leaned in to him, wedging himself between Wufei and the branches. It was going to be a long night. At least off the ground they stood a chance. They were secure and safe. Sharing a brief kiss, the lovers settled in and let themselves drift to sleep.

They were tired, and Heero was wounded. Finding the farmhouse had been a blessing. Wufei carried Heero, sweating and exhausted, only to find the stairs to the second story had been removed. He'd cursed, angry at himself for walking in to what looked like a trap. Angry at Heero, who wouldn't let them walk past the couple trapped in their house with their children. Heero, who had tried to convince the family to leave and now had a bullet wound in his side.

And then there were zombies. Wufei held Heero and shot, emptying a clip and shouting for someone. Anyone. There had to be a person in that farmhouse, with the stairs removed, and Wufei would shoot them, too, if they didn't get their asses down to help. If Heero died because they were cowards. The attic door had opened without a sound and then Trowa was next to him, taking Heero's gun from its holster and shooting until the zombies were dead.

Trowa helped them to the second story and in to the attic. There was a line of vodka bottles along one wall, and food and water along another. With the stairs secured, Wufei was able to put Heero down, on the small pallet against one wall, and pull his shirt up. Trowa had cleaned the wound, and bandaged it, using supplies from a medical kit he'd found downstairs. Wufei thought they were done running. He'd been wrong, and slept fitfully, pressed tight against Heero.

Trowa doused the fire as Quatre returned. Duo was still in the tree. He hoped. The blond turned his back pointedly on the others, climbing in to his own tree. Rolling his eyes, Trowa headed to a tree, then hesitated. He didn't know which tree Duo was in, only that Duo was up, somewhere. Taking a deep breath, he started climbing. Duo had saved his life. But he hadn't helped anyone else. Trowa could see Duo's face in his mind, the wary expression on his thin, bedraggled face the few times Trowa'd offered him food. The bright flicker of a smile, or laughter, on the one or two times the Russian had been able to convince him to stay and talk.

Duo scared easily, running at the slightest noise. He slipped in to the trees like fog. Trowa remembered Duo tugging him, earlier, before disappeared upwards. With a sigh, Trowa tucked himself in to the crook of a branch. The joke ate at him. The way Duo brushed it off and denied any meaning of the gesture. Trowa wanted it to mean something. He'd been watching the way Wufei and Heero leaned on each other. They pushed and dragged each other one. Trowa wanted to go on, too.

There was movement at his elbow. Trowa looked over in to worried violet eyes. Duo straddled the branch ahead of him, fingers playing restlessly with the end of his damp braid.

"Hey kid," Trowa kept his voice low, not wanting to wake the others. Duo watched him, scooting forward a little. Reaching out, Trowa took the braid out of his hands, tugging gently.

"Your hair looks good like this." In the dark, Trowa saw a flash of teeth, a quick Duo smile. It made him smile in return, stretching the skin of his face. It was unfamiliar. Stroking the end of the braid, he leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Trowa was tired. Dimly, he was aware of a warm weight settling against his chest. Duo was tucked under his chin, and he kept his hand tight in Duo's braid as he slept.

Duo didn't sleep. Duo waited. He listened to the sounds of the forest. It was quiet, but there were birds. The faint sound of animals rustling in the grass. The smells of food and fire were lingering. He hoped they would be gone soon. There were more than zombies in these woods. Closing his eyes, he shuddered, turning his face against the rough fabric of Trowa's shirt. Inhaling, Duo tried to forget, letting the Russian's warm scent fill his nose, drowning out what would come in his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** Thank you to fangirlwithak for the beta! This fic is a Zombie!AU. I thought it was time. Established 1x5, Eventual 2x3. Some of the characterizations DO start off as OOC. I promise there are reasons. I guess this is also the part where I should let y'all know my goal is to take a cliche idea and make it friggen' awesome. Let me know how I'm doing, yo

Sorry this chapter is so short! The next one is a lot longer, and there was no way to cut it to splice it in here. But I promise a massive chapter in you future, lovely readers and reviewers!

**Warnings**: Semi-Graphic Violence. See individual chapters for warnings. **Eventual Character Death.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

Duo was gone when Trowa woke. The band from Duo's braid was in his hand, and there were zombies at the base of the tree. Duo crouched on the lowest branch, hair loose, watching them. Quatre was still asleep, but Wufei met Trowa's eyes through the trees. Their weapons were on the ground. Trowa cursed softly, causing Duo to look up. He grinned and held a finger to his lips.

Heart pounding, Trowa watched as Duo flung himself down, several feet away from the trees. The zombies turned, shambling towards him. Duo crouched, then took off. It wasn't much, but with the zombies chasing Duo, Wufei was able to slip down and grab his gun. Looking over his shoulder, Duo grinned, then jumped, catching himself on a low branch and disappearing in to the trees. Trowa's heart clung to his throat as the zombies turned, following Duo's scent through the woods.

The sharp sound of Wufei's gun woke Quatre, who clutched at the tree. Duo was back in view, laughing as the zombies fell. He braided his hair, holding his hand out for the band. Trowa passed it over without comment, watching as Duo secured the plait, then slid out of the tree, expression impish.

Quatre's descent was less graceful. He glared at Duo, shouldering his gear as the others made their way down.

"He probably lead them here in the first place," he gave Duo an accusatory look. Lips pressed in a firm line, Wufei shook his head.

"No. But he did lead them away," he muttered, ignoring Duo's smile. Turning, Wufei helped Heero out of the tree, hands lingering on his sides as he leaned to kiss his lover good morning. Duo watched wistfully, then turned away. The zombies had been there when Duo woke, sliding himself away from Trowa and crouching to count them. Wufei was already awake, and Duo watched curiously as Wufei's hand stroked his lover's hair. He wondered what it would feel like to have someone's hand in his own hair.

Quatre grumbled but kept his mouth shut as the others pulled on their packs. Duo was moving away, smiling to himself, and they followed.

"He's a good guide," Heero commented, lips quirking as Duo straightened, preening slightly. Quatre snorted and shared a look with Wufei, who shook his head. Heero liked Duo. They'd argued about it, softly, and Heero's wounds still smarted.

_"Wufei. He was alone and unarmed. What was he going to do? Bite them?" Heero demanded._

_ "They must have had weapons! He could've—" _

_ "Why? Why fight for people you don't know? Look where it got us," Heero had hissed, then closed his eyes. _

Wufei swallowed, watching his pale lover walk through the woods, already covered in sweat. He reached for Heero's hand, squeezing lightly, and received a smile and a squeeze in return.

"So...how—?" Quatre's question cut off, voice low as they followed Trowa. Wufei shook his head, back stiff. Above them, Duo's head was cocked. He watched them for several minutes, then went ahead, Trowa following.

They traveled quickly with Duo guiding them, encountering few zombies. There was no prey for them in the woods anymore, for the most part, but bands still roamed. They were a few days from the edge of the woods. Duo wouldn't let them build a fire, shaking his head emphatically.

"They'll come," he warned quietly, perched in a tree. Trowa shrugged and sat at the base, watching as the others did the same. Quatre grumbled, glaring up in to the trees.

"Bet you didn't guide anyone else," he groused under his breath.

"Leave him alone," Heero's voice was thin and tired, face pale against Wufei's shoulder. His lover's jaw clenched tightly as Quatre's mouth opened, words hot on his lips.

"Why do you defend him?" Trowa got there first, brow furrowed. Duo was high in the canopy, hidden by branches. Heero shrugged, then shot Quatre a look.

"Why are you so quick to attack him?" It was a non answer. Heero ran his hand through his hair. "We stopped to help, on the way here. It's how I got shot." Wufei flinched. Stopping to help had been his idea. It was the right thing to do. Above them, they heard the soft scrape of Duo climbing back down. Quatre eyed him, then turned, climbing in to his own tree. Duo was nowhere to be found. Heero felt Wufei shift beside him, and then there was an arm around his waist. From his seat at the base of the tree, Trowa watched, waiting until they were settled in the branches of their shelter.

Heero had been wounded trying to help. Duo wasn't as young as he looked. Trowa could remember seeing him around town, before the zombies. Duo had been hard to miss, hair long, loose and beautiful as he laughed. They'd never spoken, but when Trowa's circus was in town, Duo was always there, violet eyes watching with wonder.

Trowa looked up in to the tree. Duo was still gone and he felt the silence bite like teeth. Climbing slowly, he sighed and shook his head. Duo would come back when he was ready. Until then, he would be alone in the tree. Trowa hungered for the small weight of Duo against his chest, for the warmth of his braid in his hand. Trowa's wanted to hear his story.

He jerked awake at the noise below. It was still dark. Trowa didn't remember dozing off. Below, Duo moved slowly, tucking their packs in to the lower branches of the trees like infants. Trowa shivered. They had left them again. Across from him, he heard Wufei's sharp intake of breath. Duo didn't seem to know he was being watched, movements graceful in the moonlight.

Securing the packs, Duo climbed silently in to the tree. He paused in front of Trowa's face.

"You're awake," It was a statement, Duo's breath fanning over his face, and Trowa nodded. Duo's presence soothed him. He smiled, reaching to run his hand down Duo's braid.

"Where did you disappear to?" he was whispering, conscious of the others in the trees. Tucking a a loose strand of hair behind Duo's ear, he watched the slope of his shoulders as he shrugged.

"Scouting," it was a short reply. Duo's lips formed the words slowly, stiff with weeks of silence. Trowa's thumb stroked the sharp edge of Duo's jaw, surprised at the weight in his hand. Duo was leaning in to the touch, eyes closing slowly.

"How long have you been out here?" Trowa traced his jaw, then down his neck. Duo's eyes opened, calm and empty. Guarded.

"Two months," his lips brushed Trowa's palm, then left, leaving a lack of heat that made Trowa bite his lip. Duo turned, settling back against him, wedging Trowa firmly in the crook of the tree. Covering him from view and injury, Trowa realized, brushing his lips over the dirty shell of Duo's ear.

"Why are you helping us?" his breath had a visible effect, Duo shuddering against him. Trowa fell asleep waiting for an answer, Duo's head snug under his chin.

Duo woke with his head against Trowa's shoulder, a hand stroking his braid. He sat up, stretching and yawning, eyes searching through the trees. Quatre was gone, his pack still wedged in the tree. Below them, Wufei and Heero were talking in quiet voices, sharing a breakfast of dried fruit. A smile hovered on Duo's lips as he watched them lean against each other.

Trowa's hand on his back startled him. Duo jumped, whirling, knife in his hand. Eyes wide, Trowa pulled back, holding his hands in the hair. He licked his lips, eyes glued to the knife in Duo's hand. Paling, Duo shoved the knife back in to his boot and swung himself on to a lower branch. He was on to the next on before Trowa could move, swinging his body after Duo's and ignoring Heero and Wufei's shouts.

It was hopeless. Trowa was out of practice, and the trees around him were thick and silent. He hadn't been fast enough. Dropping out of the tree, he shoved his hands in his pants, walking back to the camp. He'd seen the look on Duo's face, the horror when he'd realized it was Trowa reaching for him, and not someone else. Trowa swallowed, wondering who'd grabbed Duo in the past.

Quatre picked up his back, shouldering it. Heero and Wufei were flushed, their hair mussed, and they watched Trowa closely as he crossed to grab his own things.

"Where's Duo?" Heero's eyes were intense, tracing the slump of Trowa's shoulders. The Russian shrugged, then frowned as Quatre snorted.

"Well, we don't need him. I scouted this morning. The road is this way," the blond began walking, the others scrambling to follow after him. Heero fell back a little, leaving his lover's side and falling in to step next to Trowa.

"What happened?" The Japanese man looked genuinely concerned, and Trowa sighed, flattening his bangs against his forehead. The others were listening. Trowa could feel their judgment like a rock. Like the weight of Duo against his chest.

"I startled him, and he ran off," Trowa flattened his bangs again, then shook his head. "He's been out here for two months. Who knows what he's seen?"

"Or what he's done," Quatre muttered earning him a pair of glares. Wufei kept his opinion to himself, lips pressed tightly together as they walked.

They reached the road at nightfall. The stretch was empty, but they knew all of it wouldn't be. Quatre stepped in to the middle of the road, looking around, then nodded decisively.

"Let's stop here. It's hard, but we've got a good view. 4 hour watches," Quatre was already taking his bag off. Wufei frowned, then shook his head.

"There isn't enough cover. Another night in the trees won't kill us," he looked out at the road, which curved away from the forest, leading on to plains. Heero nodded. His color was better, but he still clung to his lover's hand. Trowa said nothing, eying the long expanse of road. He turned the find the others watching him, then shrugged.

"Sleeping in the trees means we all get a full night of sleep," it sounded reasonable to Trowa. He looked at the trees, gnawing on his lip. Behind him, Quatre snorted, glaring and shouldering his bag once more. He wanted to be out of the woods, to sleep with his back on the ground. The woods were too closed in. Quatre didn't like not being able to see what was coming. Sneering, he bumped against Trowa as he made his way back in to the woods.

"He just wants his pet back," Quatre's taunt stung, and Trowa's hands curled in to fists, nails digging in to his skin. Heero snapped a rebuttal as they slipped in to to the trees, shaking off Wufei's hand. Trowa ignored them, climbing the closest tree. He sat with his back to the group, the short fight cutting off as everyone settled in for the night.

The bark of the tree was rough against his back. He could hear Wufei and Heero one tree over, their voices caressing each other. His hands itched for something to hold on to. Sighing, he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the forgiving trunk of the tree. He'd startled Duo. Duo had run. And now he would sleep alone. Trowa whispered an apology against the grooves of the bark.

Duo was not back by morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** Thank you to fangirlwithak for the beta! This fic is a Zombie!AU. I thought it was time. Established 1x5, Eventual 2x3. Some of the characterizations DO start off as OOC. I promise there are reasons. I guess this is also the part where I should let y'all know my goal is to take a cliche idea and make it friggen' awesome. Let me know how I'm doing, yo.

**Warnings**: Semi-Graphic Violence. Kissing! **Eventual Character Death.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

They waited wearily, in silence, searching for any signs of life. Under Trowa's feet, the road was hard, and empty. They hadn't passed any signs, or cars. No clues to tell them if they were going the right way. If they were heading towards civilization, instead of away from it.

Trowa's eyes scanned the tree line. It would be behind them soon. Away from its view, and the view of whatever watched from within. It felt like abandoning him. Duo was watching. Trowa could feel his eyes, and he would watch them leave. Trowa wondered how many others Duo had left, then turned. Heero stopped as well, tilting his head slowly as he eyed Trowa.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Quatre had his hands on his hips, blond hair plastered to his forehead by sweat. Wufei was sunburnt and glaring, but Heero smiled as Trowa took off, making for the tree line.

"We can't just leave him alone again," he growled. Trowa could feel Heero's approval like wind, even as Quatre cursed at him. He saw blood on Duo's elbows, saw fire in his eyes as he turned, machete in hand. How could he leave behind the weight of Duo's braid in his hand?

Panting, he made it in to the woods. Trowa looked around, desperate for a flash of violet eyes. If he yelled, he would give away his position. The woods were silent, but that didn't mean there weren't zombies in range. Climbing the closest tree, he scanned the branches around him. They were empty. Cursing, he rested his forehead against the trunk.

He could hear the others in the distance. They were arguing loudly, and then the sound cut out. Trowa turned to look at them. Quatre stormed away from the now embracing lovers. The Russian's lips quirked. It was the biggest demonstration of affection they'd shown in the time he'd known them. Shaking his head, he climbed down the tree, then looked around again. Trowa sighed. Duo wasn't there.

* * *

Crouching under the brush, Duo watched as Trowa rejoined the others. The woods around him were silent. Slowly, he climbed back in to the tree, hand lingering where Trowa's had been. Trowa had come back. Lips curving in to a smile, Duo watched as the small group disappeared. No one had come back for him before. Most people either didn't know he was there or left the woods as quickly as they could.

Swallowing, Duo wedged himself in to the fork of the tree. He'd been in the woods for two months. When the first sign of the undead began creeping in to the lower part of the city, Duo had begun sneaking supplies out to the woods. It had been easy to leave his life in the city, slipping in to the woods with a backpack of clothes and knives in his boots. He'd left the sprawling disaster of his city at night, then took to the trees. Even then, Duo had known zombies couldn't climb.

Worst than the zombies had been the people. Duo closed his eyes against the memory. He could still hear the screams of people who couldn't climb fast enough. Of people pushed out of trees by friends and family who wanted to get ahead and away of the gaping, hungry mouths. Shuddering, he clung to the bark. During that early period, Duo had tried to help. He'd offered to guide and protect many groups of people. He still bore the scars of those encounters, lingering over his hip and across the back of his thigh.

Quatre was the first person he'd seen in a week. Staying in the trees, Duo had stalked him on his journey towards the road. The blond was quiet, mouth drawn, eyes shadowed. He was nothing like Trowa, who flickered on and off like a candle. If it hadn't been for the irresistible flicker of silver paper, Duo would have missed him. Trowa would have left with the others. The braided man swallowed and shifted in his seat. It was dark. He needed to sleep.

* * *

They camped that night on a billboard. It squated low to the ground, but was high enough to keep them out of the grasping hands of the undead. On the road, in the open, they were more vulnerable. They'd been encountering more small, roving bands of the predators. Running was occuring more often, and their muscles burned with the combination of fight and flight. Trowa wanted sleep badly.

Quatre settled next to the ladder, looking out at the road. There were cars visible on the horizon, and the dim movement of something. Quatre shivered, moving away from the ladder. Wufei and Heero were already asleep, head to head, hands brushing. Next to him, Trowa was staring at the dark smudge of trees in the distance. Quatre drew his eyes over the Russian, then snorted.

"You're what, 16? 17?" he put as much derision in to it as he could, watching as Trowa turned to stare at him, one eyebrow raising slowly.

"I'm 20. And you don't look much older," Trowa was frowning, eyes narrowed, and Quatre grinned. He was only 18, and what age showed in his face was recent. The blond shook his head, then pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pockets. He offered one to Trowa, who took it with eyebrows raised.

"I'm 18," Quatre lit the cigarette, grinning wider at Trowa's snort. They smoked together in silence, eying each other discreetly. Finally, Quatre turned to face him.

"How'd you get mixed up with Tarzan?" Quatre flicked his ash on the metal grate of the floor. Next to him, Trowa took a deep breath, gritting his teeth. He shrugged, inhaling slowly and letting his lungs fill with smoke.

"When we moved in to the farmhouse, my sister was bitten. It was almost immediate. I killed her, then hid in the attic. Duo was there the next morning. I guess he'd been sneaking in to eat what was left of the stores," Trowa ashed his cigarette. "He helped me knock the stairs down, then left."

"Why didn't he stay? He's fixated on you," Quatre watched the tightening of Trowa's jaw like a wolf. Here was something he could worry. The blond needed something to focus on besides his missing family. Besides the desperation on his niece's face when he'd left her behind with her mother. Trowa looked at him with blank eyes.

"He's shy," Trowa stabbed the cigarette out and scooted away, leaning back against the support beam. He'd only seen Duo a few times, but he'd been friendly. Quiet and wild, with his hair spilling over his shoulders in a tangled mess. The last time, three nights before Heero and Wufei showed up on his doorstep, Duo had opened up in a waterfall of words. They talked about everything but zombies, and Trowa had been surprised at how much he'd needed to laugh. Duo had slipped out before sunset, tugging on Trowa's arm. Shaking his head, Trowa had climbed in to the attic. He wasn't ready to follow.

"Do you know where he's from?" Quatre's voice was sharp, loud in the quiet of the night. Trowa turned to look at him seriously.

"Yeah. He's from ground zero," Trowa closed his eyes to Quatre's sharp intake of breath and tried to remember the scent of Duo's hair. Across from him, Heero watched from under the cover his eyelashes, hand tight on Wufei's.

There were zombies in the morning. They took them out quietly from above, then made their way towards the cars in tense silence. Heero insisted they get off the road, walking in the ditch, muscles tense. The cars provided a lot of cover for anything that wanted to hide. Trowa thought he could see trees in the distance again, curling around the edge of his vision. His machete hung from his belt, fingers twitching as birds flew and chirped overhead.

They stopped for lunch at noon, covering the hot top of a car with a blanket from one of the packs. Wufei kept watch. There was no roving band of the dead visible. Wufei's eyes scanned for movement and Heero leaned against his legs, eating quietly.

"How's your side?" Trowa sipped water slowly. Heero grinned and raised his shirt. The wound was bandaged, but the bandage was clean. He sat up, reaching to take the canteen from Trowa.

"Good. Doesn't hurt anymore," Heero's words were clear, with a firmness the Russian hadn't heard before. They surveyed each other, and then Trowa leaned back, stretching out on the top of the car.

"Where are you headed?" Trowa knew food was first on everyone's mind. They needed supplies. But other than that, he didn't have a plan. Unless he went back to the woods. To the dead silence of the farmhouse, where his sister's body rotted.

"North," Heero said after a long pause. He handed the canteen up to Wufei, who drank deeply before passing it to Quatre.

"There's nothing there. I just came that way," the blond's face was full of self-loathing. He shook his head and closed the bottle. It was all in ruin. He'd been heading south, looking for a refuge camp he'd been promised, and had promised to others. There was nothing. Quatre wet his lips.

"Did you go through—"

"No. We went around," Wufei answered, sitting to eat. Heero stood in his place, face set as he remembered the view of the city, the way it had gaped at him like a mouth. Wufei chewed his food slowly, then shook his head.

"It was too dark, and we don't know it," Wufei admitted to being afraid. "With Heero's wound, I didn't want to risk it."

"There's supposed to be a military base there," Quatre's face was intent, his hands full of wrinkled fabric. Trowa swallowed. He'd heard the same thing. It was why he and Cathy had been heading back. Wufei looked at him steadily from across the car.

"You've been there before," like most of what Wufei said, it came out as an accusation. Trowa nodded and shrugged.

"With the circus," they went once or twice a year. It was a big city, with good money. Quatre looked at Wufei, then back at Trowa.

"Duo would know it. Wouldn't he?" Quatre's hand gripped Trowa's wrist tightly. The others stared, their expressions eager. Duo did know the city. He'd told Trowa story after story of his life there, before. Of the places he knew underground, and the back alleys you could only find if you already knew they were there. Trowa yanked his wrist back, standing and pulling his pack on. Duo was teriffied of the dark sprawl that remained of his city, and Trowa felt his own terror creeping up his spine. It was too closed in, with too many ways for zombies to surprise them. There were too many ways to be trapped. He began walking, the others following quietly, exchanging looks behind his back.

* * *

The billboard had been advertising a store, and they reached it by sunset. It was nestled off the highway, snug in a curve of woods. Trowa hated the hope the trees brought. He didn't want them to use Duo. They entered the building slowly, weapons drawn, Trowa at the back. Someone had been through before. The junk food was gone, as well as most of the perishables. Trowa swallowed, standing in the middle of the building, then shook his head.

"This place has been picked over," he kept his voice low. What was left needed to be cooked, or was canned. They'd be able to take that. And there was still water in the now warm coolers.

"Most likely a few people," Heero shrugged. There wasn't much left, but it would be enough.

Duo watched them enter the shop from the woods. It had been hard to keep up, and he was tired. He slid slowly to the roof, lip caught between his teeth. Trowa would be glad to see him. Trowa came back for him. And Heero, who had smiled at him, sometimes, and given him gentle pushes towards the tall Russian. But the others. The others knotted Duo's stomach. Creeping along the rooftop, he told himself that the feeling of Trowa's hand in his hair was worth it.

"There's something on the roof," Quatre was looking up. Trowa heard it, too. Zombies didn't climb. His fingers ached. Slowly, he went outside, pushing the door open. Shielding his eyes with one hand, he looked up, trying to see on to the roof. Shouting, he fell, weight pinning him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

Duo was sitting on Trowa's stomach when the others rushed outside. With a snort, Quatre stalked back in. Heero and Wufei followed, the Japanese man hiding a grin. Wufei gave his lover an exasperated look, then smiled.

"Do you have to do that?" Trowa panted, trying to keep his lips from curving, or seeking Duo's own. The face above his tilted, one long finger tapping his lower lip. And then Duo grinned.

"Yeah," he laughed softly, sliding off Trowa and offering him a hand. It was warm and calloused. Duo had made falling on Trowa a habit, landing heavily on him any time the Russian left the farmhouse. Reaching out, Trowa tucked a lock of hair behind Duo's ear, then went back inside. Pink cheeked, Duo followed.

They took what they could, rummaging through the store to find a bag for Duo. He carried it without complaint, although he shifted it frequently, eyes darting around to each of them. He refused the ax they offered him, and Quatre flung it at a car, red-faced with anger. Trowa managed to convince him to take his machete, shouldering the ax on his own. Duo would have a way to defend himself, now.

By general consensus, they crept in to the trees to sleep, and Trowa swallowed at the sudden dryness in his mouth. Duo was sitting too far away, watching him through the dark fall of his bangs.

"You came back for me," Duo's voice was soft. He didn't want it to carry. This was just for them. Trowa nodded. Reaching out, Duo tugged at his shirt, then climbed down. Trowa followed without words, moving with him in to the woods. Duo stopped next to a small pool, water tumbling over rocks above them. It was small, and quiet, and Trow watched it with awe. Duo watched him, hands wrapped around the end of his braid, waiting.

"I didn't want you to be alone. I don't want you to be alone," Trowa swallowed. Duo's hands moved through his hair, unbraiding it, and Trowa walked slowly towards him. Duo didn't move away.

"You're short, kid," he teased softly, running a hand down Duo's hair, wrapping it around his fingers. Leaning forward, Duo nosed his collarbone.

"No. You're just too fucking tall," he tilted his chin up as Trowa leaned down, brushing their lips together. Trowa held tightly to Duo's hair, thumb stroking the strands. Duo clung to his shirt, hands balled in to fists around the material. Resting their foreheads together, Trowa ran his hands through Duo's hair, then cupped his cheek.

"They want to go to—back," Trowa stroked his cheekbone with his thumb, watching Duo's eyes widen.

"The military base. It's not there," Duo leaned in to his hand. He kissed his wrist, then pulled away, shoulders squared. He looked up at Trowa.

"You're going?" Duo was going to go alone. Trowa nodded, and Duo grinned a little, arching up to kiss his cheek. "I'm 18. I'm not a kid."

Trowa laughed, then wrapped his arms around Duo tightly, holding him against his chest and resting his face in his hair. Duo grinned, then pulled away. Slipping his hand in to Trowa's, he held it tightly, anchoring himself far away from the memory of his city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:** Thank you to fangirlwithak for the beta! This fic is a Zombie!AU. I thought it was time. Established 1x5, Eventual 2x3. Some of the characterizations DO start off as OOC. I promise there are reasons. I guess this is also the part where I should let y'all know my goal is to take a cliche idea and make it friggen' awesome. Let me know how I'm doing, yo.

**Warnings**: Explicit sex! **Eventual Character Death.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

The others said nothing the next morning, heading out of the cover and back down to the highway. It was bare, and open, and Duo kept his hands tight on the straps of his back. Trowa was in the rear, eyes alert, and Quatre kept his place in front with the stubbornness of a child. Heero watched Duo struggle with the vast flatness of their route, then jerked his head at him, walking fast to catch him. Wufei followed.

"So," Heero prodded, gently nudging Duo with his elbow. Wufei walked on the other side, sandwiching Duo between them. Duo's cheeks pinked. He adjusted his bag, grinning foolishly at the ground. Beside him, Wufei snorted.

"You look like a school girl," Wufei teased. It was stiff, with more bite that Duo was used to. But Heero liked Duo, and Wufei loved Heero. He wanted to give the braided man a chance, despite the fear that gnawed on him at night. Duo flushed darker, reaching up to tug on his ear.

"Did you kiss him?" Heero nudged him again, and Duo turned his head, glancing quickly over his shoulder at Trowa with flaming cheeks. Trowa raised an eyebrow, then grinned, and Duo turned back, nodding.

"Yeah," he grinned at Heero. Wufei snorted, shaking his head. He nudged Duo himself this time, and Duo grinned wider, shrugging. Ahead of them, Quatre paused, looking back at them, lips half-quirked in a smile.

"They wanna know if it was good," he teased, caught up in the easy conversation. The feeling of friendship after so long was intoxicating, even after so much time alone. Duo shrugged, then ducked his head, tucking hair behind his ear.

"It was nice..." he said, then blushed wildly and Quatre and Wufei both groaned.

"Kissing isn't nice," Wufei chided, Heero laughing next to him. "Kissing is hot, or sexy. But not nice."

"Not unless you're kissing your mother," Quatre threw back, then paused. There were cars ahead, spread out over the road like abandoned ships. The talking died as the others stopped. Duo felt Trowa's warmth behind him, the steady comfort of his hand on Duo's hip. He didn't hear anything. No talking, or the groaning of the undead. It looked deserted. Duo swallowed. He hoped it was.

"We should go over the cars, if we can," Duo's voice was hushed, the ground heavy beneath his feet. Quatre shook his head, moving to the side of the road.

"Some of the cars may still have zombies in them. They'll grab your ankles and pull you in," Quatre pointed grimly at a zombie trapped in a car. Raising his gun, he let off two rounds in quick succession. The zombie stilled, and Duo followed the blond with shaky steps, face pale and beaded with sweat. The good humor of the morning was lost as they continued, eying the cars with distrust.

Night fell with no sign of shelter. Quatre growled, pacing the side of the road and gesticulating angrily as he ranted. They needed a place to sleep.

"We can't sleep in the open! It's not safe," he insisted. The only thing around them was cars. They stretched for as far as they could see. Duo ran his eyes over them quietly, humming to himself, then grinned.

"I can break us in to some," he suggested. Quatre and Wufei stared at him, and he shrugged again. He made his way through the cars, inspecting locks and looking for alarms, then made a short, soft noise of triumph. Trowa wasn't sure how, but Duo had the door open in minutes. The backseat was roomy, the windows were intact, and there was no alarm. Heero started laughing as Duo winked.

"I'll let you and Fei have this one," it was a viscious tease, payback from earlier, and Trowa chuckled as Wufei was dragged eagerly in to the car. Quatre came back from scouting the area, eying them with slight distaste, then sighed.

"It's clear. No zombies in the general area. But I want my own car!" The tops of Quatre's ears were pink. Duo laughed, opening another car for the blond and then pulling away. It close enough that he'd hear any shouts of alarm, but far enough away that he wouldn't hear anything else. Duo picked the next car with a flush, aware of Trowa hovering near him. The door opened, and Duo slid in, curling on the seat. Trowa shut the door behind him, and it was quiet.

"You don't think they'll..." Duo trailed off, watching as Trowa settled the bags in the front seat, the firm muscles of his arms stretched beneath his skin. The back seat was cramped. Trowa's long legs folded up, and Duo caught a flash of his teeth as he grinned. Winking, the Russian tilted his head back, listening. Duo tilted his own head. His eyes widened, and then he laughed, wildly, the sound echoing through the car. Trowa shushed him, reaching out to cover his mouth with his hand. Heero was a vocal lover, but Duo's laugh was loud enough that Trowa thought they might hear him.

Duo quieted, still grinning, eyes full of mischief. He felt proud of himself for having arranged the frenzied lovemaking he knew was happening a few cars over. And then Trowa swallowed, hand moving to cup the back of his head. The car felt smaller, and Duo leaned back, tugging Trowa down on top of him. He settled slowly, running a hand down Duo's side.

"Duo," Trowa breathed, soft, the sound escaping his lips like a fugitive. Beneath him, Duo smiled. Then their mouths were sliding together, Duo's hands were in Trowa's hair, pulling him closer, and tighter, and Trowa slid his hands up Duo's shirt, stroking his stomach. Duo arched, head falling back, looking up at Trowa with darkened, half-lidded eyes.

"Tell me," Trowa dragged his mouth down Duo's neck, sucking behind his ear and pushing his shirt up. He stroked Duo's nipples with his tongue, drawing a low moan. Duo's hands were on his back, clutching his shoulders.

"Trowa," Duo panted, sitting up to push off his shirt. He ran his mouth down the curve of the Russian's shoulder. Making out in the back of a car was a new experience for Trowa, and hearing the soft noises from Heero and Wufei's car filled him with heat. He wanted more of Duo, wanted to taste more of the warm, slick skin under his tongue.

Duo was on his lap, straddling him and pressing their chests together. His fingers traced his cheeks, and Trowa turned to catch the tips in his mouth, kissing gently. Swallowing, Duo leaned in, sucking on Trowa's lower lip, catching it between his teeth and moaning, the Russian's hands closing on his hips, pulling their bodies closer together.

"Tell me what you want," Trowa's thumbs moved in lazy circles down his back, and Duo arched, panting. He wanted Trowa's mouth on his skin, his warm hands kneading his muscles. He wanted the feel of Trowa's weight pinning him. Duo ran his hands down the bare expanse of Trowa's chest, tracing muscles and scars with his fingers.

"You," Duo's teeth teased down Trowa's pulse, catching the skin, and Trowa let out a noise between a growl and a moan. He slid his hands in to Duo's hair and tugging, looking down in to his flushed face as he arched. Duo was too eager, his hips pressed tightly to Trowa's moving in small, needy jerks. His wants were too vague. Trowa kept his hands in Duo's hair, stroking behind his ear with his thumb, panting and nipping at his swollen mouth.

"Duo," he voice was rough and unsteady as he cradled Duo's head in his hands. "I need you to tell me exactly what you want."

The windows of the car were fogged, sweat pooling at the base of Duo's spine, sliding down in to the denim of his jeans. The cars around them were silent. Flushing, Duo bit his lip. His previous fumbling were limited to hot hands and mouths wrapped around his cock. He wanted more from Trowa, bodies flush on the seat. Leaning in to the hand cupping his head, he pressed his nose to Trowa's wrist.

"I—" Duo swallowed, then slid his hands down Trowa's stomach, unbuttoning his jeans. Trowa watched him, muscles clenching as Duo's hands pushed the denim down. It was beginner's hands on him, a beginner's mouth moving over his stomach, tongue and teeth teasing the flesh. Trowa bucked, moaning, his hands resting on Duo's shoulders. Duo knelt on the floorboards, pulling Trowa's pants down. It was cramped, even with the Russian's knees spread wide. Trowa stroked his shoulders, panting, eyes glued to the tongue running down the length of his cock.

It was clumsy, Duo's mouth and hands working him to a quick, shuddering completion. Head thrown back, Trowa panted, his hands on Duo's shoulders, squeezing tightly. He pulled the slim, body up, in to his lap, winding his hands in to Duo's hair and kissing him, hungry for the taste of himself on Duo's tongue. Straddling his lap, Duo panted and ran his hands down Trowa's stomach, arching in to the eager hands on his hips.

The car shook. Trowa's hand paused halfway in to Duo's pants, and he whined, bucking.

Swallowing, Duo met his eyes. There was no reason for the car to shake. Quatre was asleep, and Wufei and Heero would be as well, having spent their passion together. Trowa brushed Duo's hair back, then put his face to the window. It was dark, even though the haze of steam, and Trowa saw nothing. He swallowed, lying down and keeping Duo close.

"Nothing?" Duo's lips skimmed his throat, his cock hard against his hip. Trowa bit his lip, hands stroking his side, caressing the skin. He shook his head.

"I didn't see anything," he breathed against Duo's lips. Duo's pants were gone, and he pressed tight against Trowa, rolling his hips eagerly. Trowa moaned, his hand resting on the small of Duo's back, parting his lips to the gentle demand of Duo's tongue. The car was still, and Trowa wrapped his hand around Duo's cock, stroking slowly. Tossing his head back, Duo moaned, hips thrusting forward. Trowa's teeth were on his jaw, biting a path to his ear and then sucking long and hard on the lobe.

"Trowa!" Duo cried out, his hands clutching at the Russian's shoulder, body moving mindlessly against the hand on his cock. Trowa growled, biting behind his ear.

"When we have more space, I'm going to suck your cock until you can't walk," the accented words sent Duo over the edge, Trowa's hand twisting slightly at the head of his cock. He came with a cry, body stiffening, eyes shutting tightly. The hand on his cock slowed and stilled, and Duo leaned forward, resting his head against Trowa's shoulder. He grunted a little as Trowa shifted, wiping his hand off on the front seat, then relaxed in to the warm arms around him.

"So...was that nice," Trowa teased huskily, hand stroking down the length of Duo's braid. Laughing, he looked up, winking at his lover

"Very nice," he purred, leaning in and pressing their mouths together, moaning at the feeling of Trowa's tongue against his, Trowa's body against his. Chuckling, the Russian pulled back, nosing at Duo's cheek. It was late, and they needed to sleep. He pulled Duo close, resting his chin on top of his head and stroking his back. Sighing contentedly, Duo settled against him, giving his collarbone a quick kiss before drifting off, the air of the car warm around them. Neither of them noticed when the car shook again.


End file.
